


Она не придёт

by WTF_Spokon_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Spokon_2018/pseuds/WTF_Spokon_2018
Summary: Как молоды мы были.





	Она не придёт

– Она не придёт!

Бросаю быстрый взгляд на циферблат новеньких Рула «Калибр», которые удалось отхватить с щедрых призовых на зимних сборах в ГДР. 

Мариинка ведь отсюда недалеко, да и тренировки давно закончились – а она полчаса как опаздывает. Убеждаю себя, что не стоит волноваться, это ведь совсем недолго. Но за прошедшее время можно было откатать и короткую, и произвольную, получив заветное золото. 

– Не придёт? – всё ещё надеясь, смотрю на по-вечернему многолюдную набережную. 

Она не сказала мне «да», но и отказом не ответила. Я так на своих первых юношеских Олимпийских играх не нервничал! Сжимая в руке букетик скромных ландышей, решаю, что буду ждать до последнего.

На катке я постоянно окружён девушками, но ни на одну из них не обращал внимания, пока этой весной по настоянию тренера не перешёл к новому хореографу из Мариинского театра. Изящная и грациозная, дивной лебедью порхающая над сценой – Лилия Барановская с первых секунд пленила меня. 

Сам не знаю, где набрался смелости подойти, заговорить, пригласить. А я ведь не обычный мальчишка из труппы, я двукратный чемпион, пусть пока среди юниоров, попал в сборную союза, и тренеры возлагают на меня большие надежды. Только для неё это ничего не значит. Ни да, ни нет, только надменный наклон головы и едва уловимая полуулыбка обычно строго сжатых губ.

Моя прекрасная балерина – моя Лилия! 

 

Питерская весна очень переменчива, только пригреешься под щедрыми лучами солнца, как налетевший с Невы ледяной ветер едва не срывает шляпу с теперь уже почти лысой головы. 

Эта набережная много значит дня нас, иначе с чего бы мне вспоминать деньки далёкой молодости, когда я был просто Яшей, а мою голову украшала роскошная шевелюра? Что ж, волосы – меньшее, о чём стоит теперь жалеть. 

Той далёкой весной я влюбился со всем пылом семнадцатилетнего мальчишки! Даже мысли о предстоящей Олимпиаде отошли на второй план. Благо, ты вовремя дала понять, что будущая прима-балерина свяжет свою жизнь только с чемпионом. Что ж, для меня это было лучшей мотивацией. Через несколько лет я ворвался на сцену Большого и надел на шею прекрасной Одетты золотую медаль. Меня не смутила ни твоя триумфальная премьера, ни то, что весь мир теперь знал о нас. Главное, я услышал заветное «Да» в ответ! 

В семейной жизни было непросто. Как совместить спорт и балет, соревнования и гастроли, непомерные амбиции и два упрямых характера? Но долгие годы мы прекрасно ладили, в любой ситуации сопереживая и поддерживая друг друга. Сколько всего с нами было – многочисленные травмы, кулуарные игры федерации, наши взлёты и неизбежные падения. Я не пропускал ни одной твоей премьеры, а ты всегда болела за меня с трибун больших соревнований. И именно ты настояла на том, что мне пора завязывать со спортивной карьерой. 

Но в какой-то момент мы начали отдаляться, позволив обидам встать между нами. Возможно, всё дело в том, что детский смех так и не наполнил наш дом. Я нашёл себя в роли тренера, убегая от проблем на каток, ты же всегда и во всём оставалась примой. 

 

Переминаюсь с ноги на ногу, ожидая на нашем обычном месте. Гляжу на циферблат – теперь уже крутых Ролекс. Подарок Виктора за выигранное золото Олимпиады. Он мой лучший ученик, но теперь ему предстоит идти своей дорогой!

Как всегда, полчаса прошло, а тебя всё нет. А может, не придёшь? Ведь есть за что на меня обижаться. Хотя, в телефонном разговоре я был очень настойчив. Ты ведь любишь таланты, и я почти уверен, что согласишься хотя бы посмотреть, на что способен Юрка. Ему тоже непросто, ему будем нужны мы оба. А там, кто знает… Может, ты поймёшь, что для меня значат эти дети, почему я так много вкладываю в них и многим готов пожертвовать. Многим, но не нами! Я слишком поздно понял, что платой за моё признание и твою славу стала наша семья. 

Ветер треплет зажатый в руке букетик ландышей, и я чувствую волнение, словно я всё ещё тот юноша, который много лет назад на этой самой набережной ждал и верил, надеясь на чудо. 

Поднимаю глаза и вижу тебя. Неспешной походкой ты словно плывёшь, наслаждаясь весенним теплом. Высокая, всё ещё как девушка стройная, в модном приталенном пальто – ты неизменно привлекаешь к себе заинтересованные взгляды прохожих. Обычно строгие черты лица сглаживает счастливая улыбка. Чёрные глаза, как и прежде, прожигают меня насквозь, заставляя забыть обо всём на свете. Несмотря на все прожитые годы, моё сердце, переполненное жаром и новой надеждой, замирает в груди. 

– Ты пришла!


End file.
